


Teardrops at Bus Stop No. 12

by delicehyun



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), reveluv - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, EXOVelvet, F/M, Kai - Freeform, Kang Seulgi - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Red Velvet, reveluv - Freeform, seulgi - Freeform, seulkai - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: Seulgi always take the bus to go to her work. But no matter how far her bus stop is to her destination, she would never drop off at bus stop no. 12
Relationships: Kang Seulgi & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Teardrops at Bus Stop No. 12

“Ma’am, saan po ang baba?” bungad ng kundoktor kay Seulgi na kasasakay pa lamang. Lagi itong nasa dulo nakaupo para walang masyadong istorbo.

“Sa bus stop 14 po.” Sagot ni Seulgi.

There are many routes to take to go to her work place. She could take a taxi, but that’s too pricey considering the starting destination to her drop off.

Taking a jeepney is too stressful especially during peak hours.

And taking a train? Does that need an explanation? Who would like to fall in a long line at 5 am? Syempre, hindi ako. 

That’s why she always take the bus. It’s comfortable and she can enjoy the view as much as she wants. 

Until.. she hated buses too.

As much as possible, Seulgi avoids the number 12. 12 is her curse number.

When she needs to go to the grocery, she would avoid products that are packed in dozens. She would avoid the cashier no. 12.

She hated every 12th day of the month. 12th month of the year. The year 2012.

Seulgi would never forget December 12, 2012 on bus stop no. 12.

It’s the day where she last saw his smile..

And today is that day.

~~

Seulgi took the bus to go to her after school tutorial classes. Of course, she would drop off at bus stop no. 12 as it is the easiest route to her academy. It’s also her last day for the year since Christmas is around the corner.

Pagod mula sa klase. Pero lalaban. Ganoon na lamang katibay ang loob ni Seulgi para gawin ang lahat para sa ikabubuti ng future niya. Aral kung aral

She tuck her earphones on and played a music. 

“Miss, alam mo ba kung saan ‘yung Tapaha dance studio?” Seulgi looked up and her eyes found its way to Kai, her new batchmate.

At syempre, ang crush niya.

Seulgi couldn’t let out words because of the man in front of her. While standing up, holding onto the bars, patiently waiting for her answer.

“A-ano, sa bus stop 12.” Nauutal pa niyang sagot. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na nasa harap na niya si Jongin.

Paano ba naman niya hindi ito magugustuhan? Matalino, gwapo, magaling sumayaw. All in one na.

Pero higit sa lahat, he has a beautiful heart too. She saw how good he is through his actions towards people. Mapa-bata, kaklase, matanda, lahat. 

Seulgi knows that it’s better for him to drop off on bus stop 10. Pero sa kagustuhan siya na masilayan nang mas matagal, kusa na lamang na lumabas sa bibig niya ang 12. 

“Ah, salamat.” He gave her a smile, that could almost make her flip. Akala niya ay lilisan na si Jongin ngunit umupo ito sa tabihan niya. Seulgi froze in her seat. She couldn’t hear what’s happening around her but the throbbing of her heart. 

Or maybe his heart, too?

“Stop No. 12, dito na po.”

“Pwede ko ba makuha number mo?” gulat na nilingon ni Seulgi si Jongin. Nahihiya pa ito dahil sa tanong. 

Before Seulgi could give her number, she heard glass shatters, squealing of tires, passengers screaming, and felt how Jongin hugged her tight before her vision went black.

~~

“Today marks the 7th anniversary of the Dongdaemun Traffic Accident happened last December 12, 2012....” as reported by the news anchor flashed on a small tv at the other end of the hallway. 

She could still remember that day vividly. How her selfish actions caused harm. How Jongin hugged her tight before crashing, protecting her. If not for him, she wouldn’t be here now.

And she repeatedly blames herself, 

If I just did tell him that he shouldn’t drop off at 12, he should still be here.

“Bus stop 12. Dito na po,”

“Kuya para po.”

Jongin, I’m sorry. But I still can’t let myself forgive for what had happened.


End file.
